Dumbum Adventures Xtreme
This is a project that I've been working on for almost two years. The concept is pretty stupid, but you might get a few laughs out of it. Also, don't let the name scare you away. And I finally posted version 1.2! I hope you all like it. Instructions Controls are explained in the game, but I'll put them here too. Use the control pad/circle pad to move around. Press A to select options, or to enter places. Press B to use your fishing rod while next to the water at the beach/pond thing. Press X to screech (I put almost no effort into this action). Press Y to place your house if you purchased one. Press R to activate your car if you purchased one. Press L to use your pickaxe in the cave. Hold down on the touch screen to use the Orb of Distortion. Changelog This change log contains all the versions I have recorded. The game that is posted is as of v0.1. Version 0.1 Initial Release, contains following encounters: Dumbum, Fortune Teller, Caveman, and shopkeeper (corner of map) Version 0.2 *Added fishing *Added the ugliest pond in the world Version 0.3 *Added house *Added Monsters and Freaks *You can beat up the shopkeeper now Version 0.4 *Added day/night cycle *Fishing improvements - The pond isn't ugly anymore *Added screeching Version 0.5 *Added mining *Added the cave *Added furnace and cooking Version 0.6 *Added hunting in the new forest *Added meat Version 0.6.5 *Added car *Removed bacon Version 0.7 *Added saving/loading Version 0.8 *Graphics overhaul: Entirety of the game is prettier Version 0.9 *New encounters Version 1.0 *Added the Orb of Distortion, obtaining it beats the game Version 1.1 *Difficulties Version 1.2 *Added texture pack support *Added DumbumLink *Added coffee Version 1.3 (version I am working on right now) *Entirely new battle system *Improved postgame experience by making the Orb more useful, and adding a new area *Randomly generating grass, this eliminates the need to get 4 SCU files unless you want to play older versions. *Removal of difficulties (this will just make things easier for me, it is possible that I will add them again in the future) *New texture pack *Redid screeching Future Plans After v1.3, I really don't have anything else planned, but I'm open to suggestions. Videos and Screenshots BTW, the first three pictures are from v0.1, the rest are from later versions. image1.JPG|Where you start in DBX v0.1 image2.JPG|Encounter with a dumbum, v0.1. image3.JPG|The shop, v0.1. image4.JPG|Title screen for the newer versions. image5.JPG|The main menu. image6.JPG|The power of the Orb knows no bounds. Of course it can do far more than what's listed here. image7.JPG|Dumbums race by mashing all the buttons. image8.JPG|An encounter with a monster. The shop can also be seen in the corner. image9.JPG|The stat menu. image10.jpg|An unfortunate encounter with the demon at the beach. Image2_(2).jpg|Things get pretty shady at night. Image1_(2).JPG|The cave. Image3_(2).jpg|In the future, everything is chrome... My 2nd favorite texture pack. Download Below are the QR codes for Dumbum Adventures Xtreme version 0.1. Below are the QR codes for the original Dumbum Adventures. It is suggested that you play this first. Below are the QR codes for Dumbum Adventures Xtreme version 1.2.2. I am very very sorry about there being so many SCU files. I was just really lazy when I coded it. I'll see if I can get rid of a few of these in the future. If someone could format these so they take up less vertical space, then that would be great. License No license applied as of now. Notes I stole some music from some peoples without permission since I never thought I would post the game. Music credit goes to the ones who created the tracks. If you hear crappy music it's probably mine... If you find ANY bug at all, please contact me and I'll add it to this list of known bugs: *Entering a dungeon in a cave starts an infinite dungeon cycle *Hunting in forest sometimes crashes game. The whole forest is very glitchy, so I recommend that you save before you hunt. When you are hunting, if you want to stop, hold your stylus on the touch screen in the box and press B. I didn't make that very clear in the game. *When altering time with the Orb, do not set the time to an odd number, as this sends the game into infinite day/night time. *There is a possibility of strange sprites for the dead shopkeeper and the trick-or-treater. I apologize for not making it very clear where and when you can use the orb, because there are very specific circumstances. I will list them here: *At any point when you aren't in the middle of an encounter or in your house *Racing, when the guy says 'Ready to race?' *Battle with shopkeeper, when it says 'Did x damage!' *Monster, right when you encounter it *Caveman, when you say 'Oh boy...' after you steal his club. *Fortune teller, after you hit leave and he says 'Oh, I insist you get fortune!' I think that's it, but I'm adding more in the next version. Me and my brother have started creating a port for this game that will soon be playable on the internet called The Misadventures of Bobby. Development has only just started so don't expect it to come out for a while. When the first version is released I will post a link if you wish to play it. Development on The Misadventures of Bobby has been postponed. We will resume development at a later date. Credits *'Acr515' - Coding, graphics, pretty much everything __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Adventure Category:Games